A method of transmitting a frame proposed in the following can be applied to various wireless communication systems. In the following, a WLAN (wireless local area network) system is explained as an example of a system to which the present invention is applicable.
Standards for a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology have been developed as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards. IEEE 802.11a and b use an unlicensed band at 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz. IEEE 802.11b provides a transmission rate of 11 Mbps and IEEE 802.11a provides a transmission rate of 54 Mbps. IEEE 802.11g provides a transmission rate of 54 Mbps by applying Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) at 2.4 GHz. IEEE 802.11n provides a transmission rate of 300 Mbps for four spatial streams by applying Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO)-OFDM. IEEE 802.11n supports a channel bandwidth of up to 40 MHz and, in this case, provides a transmission rate of 600 Mbps.
The above-described WLAN standards have evolved into IEEE 802.11ac that uses a bandwidth of up to 160 MHz and supports a transmission rate of up to 1 Gbits/s for 8 spatial streams and IEEE 802.11ax standards are under discussion.
A radio frame currently discussed in IEEE 802.11ax standardization includes signaling fields and data fields. Among the signaling fields, in case of a signaling field (SIG B) including individual control information on each of a plurality of stations (STAs) and a data field, since information on a plurality of the STAs are included in the signaling field in a manner of being mixed, thereby deteriorating performance. It is necessary to prevent the performance deterioration.